gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DocVinewood
Images Why are you removing images that you added? Tom Talk 10:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Can you tell me why are you redirecting the Los Santos pages at different universes? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 23:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) What? I don't recall doing that - DocVinewood (talk) 11:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) No need to add your name to every file Hi, not sure what you are trying to achieve, but there is really no point in adding your username to the description of every single file. Wikia already keeps track of that automatically - One can just go to the "File History" and see who uploaded the file. Also people can upload new versions of files so you might not always be the owner. Anyway the main reason I am leaving this message is that there are some people like me that use RSS feeds to see changes in the wiki, and I got flooded with all those changes you did to add your name to those tons of files (I thought it was spam/vandalism at first). I know you probably dont mean wrong so wanted to let you know, before you end up on people's ignore lists. Thanks! Robert (TrevorChop) Hi, I was just adding the licensing templates to all the images I captured & uploaded to the Wikia, to follow the rules, adding my username was just a copy-paste formula I used before the licensing because I took the time to make all these images and share them with GTA Wikia. Sorry to hear that you've been flooded with these changes, I wasn't aware of that (since the changes didn't appear in the latest Wiki Activity). Since I still have to add the licensing template to some images, will you still get the messages if I edit the pics with just the template and without the description? Again, I'm sorry for that, it wasn't my intention at all.DocVinewood (talk) 13:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Robert, the reason he did that is to try and hide some of his earlier edits that are lowering the quality of this wikia. You are wasting your time, no point in trying to reason with him. See my message below. Sorry sorry for earlier i shouldnt have been rude. Suggestion Just wanted to make a suggestion, every page has a "talk" tab which can be used to discuss the page. Maybe before editing a page, use the talk section to get opinion from other editors on whether your change adds anything of value to that page, and if they OK it then go ahead and make the changes? please dont take this personally just trying to help you, us the readers, and wikia :) Thank you, Todd RE:Clappers page & zak27 Added better image there. I already left him a message DocVinewood oh and please add a signature after you left a message so I can know that it came from you okay, thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Clappers As I told cloudkit I have added image there. I think my image looks better. Sorry didnt mean to get into an edit war, just wanted to put in a better image also in the meantime somene else edited it so i couldnt undo But now I think admin sorted it out and the new image is there Zak27 (talk) 21:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) That image didn't look better at all. Anyway, I had added a pic and updated the info already, and you know it, but you kept reverting my edits. I guess you're mad because your edit in the T-Shirts page was also reverted, get over it, it was done for a reason.DocVinewood (talk) 22:04, November 29, 2013 (UTC) The image I added is more vivid. And I have no idea what this has to do with t shirts Zak27 (talk) 22:07, November 29, 2013 (UTC) using copyrighted photos Hello, wanted to complain that a photo you added to the "Clappers" page on november 29th was taken from here: http://www.laimyours.com/52804/los-angeles-err-los-santos-landmarks-in-grand-theft-auto-v/ Please ask for permission if using photos from other sites. or AT LEAST give credit to the site you took image from. Dontstealimages (talk) Hi, that photo was added by user zak27. I had already posted another picture taken by me and edited the page, but he kept reverting my edit and adding that image instead. I just finally added that pic in the gallery (I didn't upload it, it was in GTA Wikia already anyway) wishing he would stop with the edit war. You can check it in the Clappers page edit history. Cheers.DocVinewood (talk) 10:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Well it said in the history of the page that you added the image...anyway I dont really care anymore, you can even keep that image if you want, just please give credit if you use any more images from the site in the future. Thanks. Dontstealimages (talk) 10:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you even read? I didn't upload that image. I never wanted to use it, since I think it's a very bad image anyway. Not interested at all in keeping it, thanks.DocVinewood (talk) 10:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) The wikia says you added the photo, see this sreenshot http://i.imgur.com/cPGEtM1 Anyway like I said I dont mind, just I'd recommend if you use images from other sites in the future than cite the source, thanks Dontstealimages (talk) 10:36, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Now I'm convinced you're just a troll, probably the same that also posted nonsense in my talk page lately. http://gta.wikia.com/Clappers?action=history http://gta.wikia.com/File:Bandicam_2013-11-29_13-44-36-741.jpg File History: Zak27 (uploaded November 29) Yeah... no matter how hard you try, facts are still against you. Troll.DocVinewood (talk) 11:21, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I just came here asking not to use my images without giving credit, so not sure how this makes me a troll. Also I just checked the history of this talk page and looks like it's not the first time you are using other people's images without permission? Anyway stlil not sure why you somehow make me the "bad guy", but I'm done arguing here. Goodbye. Dontstealimages (talk) 11:39, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Images removed? Just a heads up - not sure if related to the edit wars with that zak27, but many people have been removing all your images from pages. Ill make a list of pages later, maybe admin can revert (too many to undo manually) Rgtroger (talk) 22:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I know it's the same guy with different accounts, and me and other users and admins have been reverting his edits in the last days. Thanks for letting me know if I missed something.DocVinewood (talk) 22:37, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Image policy Please remember to license the images when uploading. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:29, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I always do. If you're talking about the image I added to the Oriental Theater page, I just added it to the gallery, I didn't upload it.DocVinewood (talk) 12:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Rank page Hi DocVinewood! It's Smashbro8. I just wanted to say thanks a lot for helping out by adding links to the Rank page! That's a lot of work and I couldn't do it by myself. Again, thanks a lot! Smashbro8 (talk) 21:42, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 No prob, cheers mate. DocVinewood (talk) 22:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I may not be online tomorrow so I just wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas before I forget. Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:10, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Fixing Image Logos Hey, since your great with images I wanted to ask if you could fix the Los Santos Lifeguard logo to get rid of the background and the same with the San Andreas Highway Patrol. I've tried but have been unsuccessful figured you would have a better chance since your better at dealing with images. Thanks! --06abrahb (talk) 11:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I Need An Image Hey DocVinewood! Smashbro8 here. Can you upload a picture of the Paleto Forest Sawmill, the abandoned sawmill featured in Lamar Down? I would grately appreciate it! Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 12:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 No the pics are excellent! Thanks! I'll message you if I see anymore pages that need images. Smashbro8 (talk) 01:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks Hi Doc, thanks for contributing to the GTA Songs Wiki. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Designer Slave Hey DocVinewood! Smashbro8 here! I think that a page on Designer Slave should be made since we both know that one exists in Vinewood. Let me know if you agree or not and I'll create the page. Smashbro8 (talk) 23:22, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Done! Just need some images! Do you have any available? Smashbro8 (talk) 23:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Patroller Hey there Doc. There is an open spot for a new patroller so feel free to make a request. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Rex's Diner Hey DocVinewood! Smashbro8 here! Sorry that I named Red's Diner incorrectly. I was being chased by the police when I spotted the building and I didn't have time to observe the diner's name correctly (if I did they would kill me and I would have to drive back to the diner). Hopefully The Tom renames it to it's correct name. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks a lot pal for looking at it that way! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Question Hi. Is there a way to recieve notifications from people who've edited your page - either by adding images, editing text et cetra? Grand Theft Editor (talk) 09:31, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Big House Storage Inc. Hey DocVinewood! Smashbro8 here! Thanks for noting that. I do know that the LSIA is a district and has warehouses (mostly in Banning), but GrandTheftEditor did not say it is exactly in the LSIA district. He said it's under the La Puerta Freeway near the airport district, which is why I removed it from the airport page. I do need to get on my GTA V and see if I can find it. Let me know if you find it too! ( ) 16:09, February 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: New Los Santos montage Sorry about my late reply. Thanks for trying to help out, but - for me at least - the image is appearing again. Tom Talk 22:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Fire Truck Hey DocVinewood! I saw the pictures you put up of the Ambulance and I love them! However, we have an issue. There was a Fire Truck picture I put up (I didn't upload it though) and now it is gone. I figured maybe you can upload a nice picture of an in-game Fire Truck instead of the one in the garage picture shown on the page. Thanks! ( ) 16:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 OK awesome! I can't wait to see those! ( ) 16:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Discount Store Hey DocVinewood! I just wanted to let you know that not all the Discount Stores are Checkout! stores. In fact, the one in Paleto Bay says Discount Store. ( ) 16:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8